


Dysfunctional Family

by redwitch (crimsonwitch)



Series: Burn in hell [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, RPG, Twincest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/pseuds/redwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E estava ali.<br/>Sempre esteve. </p><p>Nos olhares trocados e nas palavras proferidas, simplesmente porque nunca fizemos questão de esconder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiseong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseong/gifts).



> Fic escrita para o desafio da comunidade 15brigadeiros.dreamwidth.org  
> Tema: Raio | Item: Choque.

Há o choque no olhar de Isaac, na maneira como os seus olhos saltam das orbitas e em como suas mãos parecem presas à maçaneta da porta, quase como se estivessem fundidas com o metal. Sua boca se entreabre em um delicado som de surpresa e logo cede ao desespero, como se ele tivesse sido atingido por uma catástrofe ― por um trem em alta velocidade. É quase patético demais para que se leve a sério ― assim como tudo o que Isaac faz ―, mas tem algo de horrorizado na maneira como ele nos encara, como se, pela primeira vez, conseguisse enxergar realmente as filhas que tem. Demorou tanto tempo, mas finalmente ele abriu os olhos para o que estava acontecendo bem debaixo do seu nariz, embora ele não consiga expressar sequer uma reação diante de tal revelação.

Eu não me surpreendo, nenhum pai gostaria de estar nessa situação, embora eu não me sinta nem um pouco culpada pela cena que proporciono. Talvez seja um choque realmente, ver as duas filhas deitada na mesma cama, sem roupa alguma que cubra suas intimidades, com os corpos entrelaçados e o gemido escapando dos lábios de Anne de maneira quase melódica, a minha mão desaparecendo no vão entre suas pernas. Oh, que cena magnifica que devemos formar. Cópias perfeitas uma da outra, conectada de uma maneira que duas irmãs jamais deveriam se permitir. O fetiche de um garoto punheteiro qualquer.

Isaac não concorda, é claro. Ele apenas nos encara com a sua expressão abobalhada, provavelmente se perguntando aonde ele errou; provavelmente considerando se deve contar ou não à Naomi a sua pequena descoberta. Talvez já esteja até pensando no que deveria fazer para que as coisas voltassem o normal, se é que existe um conserto a essa altura do campeonato.

(Ele provavelmente acha que sim)

É um choque perceber que toda a vida que ele havia se esforçado tanto para construir no final não passava de uma maldita família disfuncional. Quebrada. Uma mãe louca, filhas depravadas e um pai que nunca havia aprendido a lidar com seres humanos de maneira apropriada. Eu quase sinto pena, para ser sincera, eu quase consigo superar todas as pequenas mágoas de infância e sentir pena do pobre, pobre senhor Burnell, mas não há nada. Não há empatia e não há culpa.

Porque, afinal, nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

 _Não havia nada de errado em amar_. Ironicamente, meus pais sempre viviam falando isso, como se qualquer pecado pudesse ser perdoado pelo amor. Aposto que eles nunca pensaram em que tipo de amor essa frase poderia abranger, nem se perguntaram, nenhuma vez, o que eu e Anne fazíamos durante todo o tempo que a porta do quarto permanecia fechada.

E estava ali.  
Sempre esteve.

Nos olhares trocados e nas palavras proferidas, simplesmente porque nunca fizemos questão de esconder. E, bem, se eles não viram até o momento foi apenas por cegueira seletiva, pela vontade desesperada de ter uma família normal e saudável, medíocre até ― como se alguma fez esse conceito pudesse ter sido aplicado a nós.

Mas não havia como negar agora.  
Não havia como fechar os olhos.

“Será que você pode fazer o favor de fechar a porta?” Minha voz quebra o silêncio perfeito que havia se instaurado no ambiente e eu finalmente consigo tirar meu pai de seu estupor abestalhado. Anne me olha de soslaio, mas eu apenas balanço a cabeça, ainda encarando Isaac com certa irritação no olhar. Eu detestava ser interrompida.

Como sempre, ele obedece. _Ele sempre obedece._

E eu espero pela conversa que se seguiria nos próximos dias, alguma interação constrangedora e altamente repreensiva, onde Isaac e Naomi gritariam suas frustrações e enumerariam todas as razões por nós sermos _tão_ erradas. Raivosa talvez.

Mas ela nunca vem.

Isaac nos encara no dia seguinte como se nada houvesse acontecido, o sorriso de sempre nos lábios quando pede “por favor, querida, você pode me passar o açúcar?” e desvia o olhar rapidamente para outro ponto qualquer da cozinha, sem a coragem necessária para me encarar nos olhos.

É aqui que eu percebo que nós viramos uma família perfeita outra vez.  
E eu simplesmente não me importo.


End file.
